


mr. right

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Don't you know that I'm so lonely this Christmas?Ooh, ooh, Santa come help me tonightOoh, ooh, make every wish come tonightJust one thing I need you to bring me for Christmas, and that's my babyOoh, ooh, Santa come save me tonightThere's nothing I need under my treeI just want Mr Rightor:  Bobby goes to John's apartment after a long day at the office, John hates everyone who works for Bobby, and some plans are made.





	mr. right

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this year I decided to do an advent challenge. It's not part of anything official going on here at AO3. This is a list of prompts that I got elsewhere. I am going to thoroughly enjoy the hell out of this, however, because these prompts are awesome. All of the twenty-five fics that will be forthcoming will be in the X-Men movieverse fandom, though not all will be the same pairing. There is a ton of John/Bobby fics coming though. A TON.
> 
> The prompt for day five: Write a story about a date around Christmas time.
> 
> Day five title song: Mr. Right by Leona Lewis (chosen way more for its title than its lyrics)

Christmas was in four days and Bobby Drake was seriously stressed. John noticed it from the moment Bobby got to his apartment after work, still talking away on his phone because the people he paid to run things when he wasn't at the office couldn't actually do anything by themselves. John had suggested replacing them with more competent workers awhile ago, but Bobby was loyal to those he employed. John could understand that, but when those idiots started taking up part of his time with Bobby then he got more than a little annoyed. 

He walked over to Bobby and slid the coat he was wearing off his arms, hanging it up in the closet as Bobby continued to talk away. He walked back up to Bobby and started to loosen his tie, getting the Windsor knot undone and then pulling it slowly out from under his collar. The tie was tossed onto the back of the sofa and John started unbuttoning his shirt, and only when he had that undone and was running his hands along Bobby's chest did Bobby even realize what was going on. A quick “Figure it out yourself” later and the phone was being tossed onto the sofa, and Bobby stepped closer to him, catching John's lips in a deep kiss. 

“Mm, hello,” he mumbled against John's lips. 

“Hello yourself,” John said back, sliding the suit coat and shirt down Bobby's arms and tossing them on the sofa. “I'd ask how work was but I can already tell.”

“Work would be a lot better if anyone could make a fucking decision without me,” Bobby said, his hands sliding under John's shirt. “How was your day?”

“Got three chapters written,” John said, shuddering when Bobby's hands ran along his sides. “But I think that two of them are shit and need to be rewritten.”

“That's okay. You've got plenty of time until your deadline,” Bobby said, capturing John's lips in another kiss. “I need to unwind.”

“I know. Why do you think we're doing this when you're barely five steps in the door?”

Bobby laughed and pulled away, grabbing John's hand and leading him to the bedroom. “You have no idea how happy I am that you realize that. No one before you ever did.”

“And no one before you ever realized that I need to take my mind off things after a difficult day of writing,” John said, sighing happily into another kiss before Bobby whipped his shirt over his head. “Now, shh, baby. Just let me do all the work.”

“You don't have to do that,” Bobby said as John's hands quickly had his pants pooling at his feet.

“I want to,” John said, pushing him back onto the bed and reaching for Bobby's shoes. “Just relax.”

John got the shoes off quickly and divested Bobby of his pants soon after, taking a moment to shimmy out of his own before climbing onto the bed. He straddled Bobby's thighs while he reached for the bedside table, grabbing the lube and a condom as he tried not to focus on how Bobby was arching up into him, drawing a gasp from him when their erections brushed together. “Play nice.”

“I am playing nice,” Bobby said, putting his hands behind his head. “You're just being too slow.”

John bent forward and kissed him hard, running his hands down Bobby's sides. “You are too impatient on nights like this, you know that? Maybe I want to worship you.”

“Worship me later,” Bobby said, gasping as John started grinding their hips together. “I need fast right now.”

John pulled back and took one look into Bobby's eyes before abandoning his teasing. “If that is what you require.”

Bobby just nodded as John shifted until he was in between Bobby's legs. “I don't even want you to blow me. Just fuck me.”

John just shook his head. “I fucking hate everyone who works for you.”

“No, you don't,” Bobby said as John reached for the lube. “And they're not that bad.”

“They're ruining even this now,” John muttered as he poured some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers. “I can't even enjoy this.”

“Johnny,” Bobby said, making John look up at him. “Enjoy the fuck out of this and I promise you I'll make up for all of it later.”

“Is that so?” John asked, bending Bobby's legs back and spreading them wide. “Because I'm going to hold you to that.”

“I'll ride you so hard you won't know your own name,” Bobby murmured, gasping as he felt a finger slide into him. “Oh fuck that feels good.”

John grinned. “I am definitely holding you to that now. Just make sure you'll still be able to walk tomorrow.”

“I will, I promise,” Bobby said, sucking in a deep breath as John moved his finger in and out. “Fuck, I needed this.”

“I know, baby, I know,” John said, pressing another finger into him. “And I still want to kill everyone who works for you.”

“Are we going to continue to talk about work or are we going to get down to it?”

“You're so romantic tonight,” John laughed. “And you're just going to have to be patient because I am not hurting you. You're tense enough already.”

“You're not going to hurt me. And I have all of Christmas to be romantic. I have plans.”

“Oh do you now?” 

“I sincerely hope you don't mind spending most of the day in bed,” Bobby got out as John's fingers brushed his prostate. “Oh fuck.”

“Us fucking all day is supposed to be romantic?”

“Will you please just leave me to my plans and fuck me already?” Bobby growled out, his hand drifting down to wrap around his own cock.

John took one look at Bobby's face before pulling his fingers out of him and reaching for a condom. “You are so making this up to me later.”

“I already promised that,” Bobby said, watching as John rolled the condom on. “Please, Johnny. I just need to relax.”

“Yeah, well so do I and this isn't doing it,” John muttered as he slicked up the condom with more lube.

“Johnny,” Bobby breathed out as John positioned himself.

“Relax,” John said softly, Bobby's legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he pressed into him. “Let me make you forget everything for awhile.”

Bobby's back arched as John slid into him, his muscles clenching around John's cock and drawing a delicious moan from John's lips. He knew John was annoyed with him but one look into John's eyes told him that it wasn't that bad. “Fuck, Johnny, you feel so good.”

“Mmm, so do you,” John breathed out, bending down to crush their lips together once he was buried to the hilt. “I love you. God, how I love you.”

Bobby went to respond but then John pulled out and slammed back in and Bobby found himself incapable of speaking. John set a hard, fast pace and Bobby tried to match it with his hand, his eyes rolling back into his head when John changed the angle and started hitting his prostate on every stroke. “Ngh, fuck.”

John wanted to draw things out, to tease Bobby to the edge and back off before bringing him back again, but he knew that what Bobby needed more than anything was to relax, so he decided to just get him off. He brought one hand down to wrap around Bobby's on his cock, helping guide him up and down in a perfect rhythm with his thrusts. Moans were spilling freely from Bobby's lips when John rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and Bobby arched his back as he came. John thrust into him a couple more times before Bobby's muscles clenched enough around him to draw his climax from him, collapsing down onto Bobby and sucking in a deep breath.

John moved off of him after a moment, dealing with the condom before looking over at Bobby. Bobby's eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing heavily, so John curled up along his side and waited. 

When Bobby felt like he could breathe again, John was tracing patterns into his skin, and he leaned over and captured his lips in a deep kiss. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For taking my mind off everything.”

“No problem, baby,” John said, pressing a kiss to Bobby's shoulder. 

“Johnny, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago.”

“And what is that?”

“I love you,” Bobby said quickly. “More than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I never want this relationship to end.”

John leaned forward and kissed Bobby deeply. “You already know that I love you too. More than anyone ever before. And I don't want it to end either.”

“Good.” Bobby laid back and closed his eyes. “Now I feel better. I should have said that ages ago. I was afraid you thought that I didn't.”

“No, I didn't think that. I just thought that those three words are hard for you to say.”

“They are,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “But when I do say them I mean them more than anything.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” John said, settling his head onto Bobby's shoulder. “We should have dinner.”

“We'll order something in,” Bobby murmured. “And in awhile because I don't think I can stand yet.”

“I don't think I can stand yet either,” John laughed, then paused. “You know, we need to go on a Christmas date.”

“We always go on dates.”

“I know,” John said. “But Christmas is in four days and we still haven't gone on a Christmas date.”

“And what exactly is a Christmas date?”

“A Christmas themed date, of course. I've been on several of them over the years.”

Bobby looked over at him. “And what have you done in the past on these Christmas dates?”

“Usually we just went ice skating at Rockefeller Center,” John said. “But I had something different in mind.”

“And what is that?”

“I think we should go on a sleigh ride. And I don't mean one of those ones through the streets of the city. I mean getting out of the city and into the country and going on a real sleigh ride.”

Bobby smiled. “I've always wanted to go on a sleigh ride.”

“I know,” John said, leaning up to kiss him. “That's why I already planned it.”

Bobby chuckled. “You did, did you?”

“The alerts for your vacation should be appearing on all of their calendars when they get into work tomorrow.”

Bobby laughed fully. “You really did plan this, didn't you?”

“What can I say? Your secretary likes me.” John grinned at him. “It's going to be just like Jingle Bells.”

“Just like Jingle Bells?”

“We're going to ride in a one-horse open sleigh,” John said seriously. “Just the two of us, the person driving the sleigh, and the horse. For an hour.”

Bobby smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bobby said, reaching up to run his fingers through John's hair. 

“Good.”

“Johnny?” Bobby said after a few moments.

“What?”

“I want to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center now that you've mentioned it.”

John laughed. “When we get back, I promise.”

Bobby let his eyes close and a plan formulate in his head. It had only been nine months since they'd met, but he knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. So, while he had planned to do it on Christmas itself but still hadn't been able to find the right way to go about it, he was going to take advantage of the likely ridiculously romantic scenario of the sleigh ride and ask John to stay with him forever. Whether that meant a ceremony and a piece of paper down at City Hall or not, he wanted to know that he was never going to lose him. 

And he was pretty sure that the answer was going to be yes.


End file.
